


Blood and Trust (Loki x Reader)

by blflora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampires, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blflora/pseuds/blflora
Summary: You arrived on Sakaar, memory unsalvageable. You're saved by Valkyrie and join the Grandmaster's side as a sort of trophy. From another world you realise the food on Sakaar might not be in your natural diet, and meet Loki the man that won't meet your eyes.





	1. Hela

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, this is terrible :) here

You did not recall, could not remember. 

But when you tried to pull together the snippets of smells, colours and shapes, searing pain would shoot through your temples and the snippets would fall apart. The only thing you could remember was the cold then the change in temperature, then the impact. 

_A wave of dust swaddled you, the numbing pain ricocheted throughout your body, you couldn't move, couldn't breath. Only the pins and needles that racked your body. Above you was a swirling cloud, a rolling purple and blue spiral flashed in spots with orange light._

_Feeling wasn't returning to your body when you heard the rubble around you shift._

Help. 

Please, help me! 

_Your lips did not move at your protest, nor did the words even leave your mouth._

_help..._

_Your scarcely felt the sting in your neck, and your eyes had fallen shut. Numbness faded from your upper body as they pulled you by the collar, you had no recollection of what you were wearing. You recalled the pungent smell that radiated from person._

-

Thor and Loki seemed to give each other a look that said  _we'll finish this later._ They walked towards the appearing portal, transforming into their battle gear. Loki; washed by a shimmery green light now donned his signature green and golden leathers, Thor, rather more dramatically might we comment, slammed his umbrella into the ground. A bolt of lightning singed the long grass at his feet and with Mjolnir in hand he had donned his brown leathers and red cape. The portal flared open with an almost familiar green light, although it was edged with rolling black cloud. The innards of it gurgled, a deep green liquid floated without gravity like inside. Out sauntered a woman, clad in a black suit detailed with clean silver and green contours, the asgardian fabric was littered with holes. She smirked as the black cloud slurped shut behind her,  and swept the dark strands of hair from her face as settled by her shoulders.  
  
"So he's gone." She stated unremorsefully.   
Thor and Loki inwardly gawked.   
Almost like she was mildly annoyed she said, "That's a shame... I would've of liked to see that."   
"You must be Hela. I'm Thor, son of Odin."   
"Really? You don't look like him." She pointed with her chin.   
"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement" loki interjects.   
Hela frowned in disgust "You sound like him."   
Her grin widened slightly when she pointed down with her eyes, and commanded "Kneel."  
"Beg your pardon?" Loki retorted.   
  
Unfazed she summoned a sword as she flicked out her wrist " Kneel." she repeated raising her eyebrows comically "before your queen." She shrugged with charisma.  
"I don't think so." Thor declared before he hurled Mjolnir at his sister.   
Hela caught the hammer by its head, the metal sung as it struggled against her grip, a grin stretched across her lips.  
"It's, not, possible." Thor struggled to produce the words.  
"Darling," she purred "You have no _idea_  what's possible." She squeezed her grip on Mjolnir, and the hammer began to crack like ice. A blast of lighting forced Loki and Thor to shield their eyes. The hammer's shattered pieces clanged to the ground, Thor looked at the rubble with disbelief. She ran her hands over her face summoning her helmet,it fitted her like a second skin, the prongs unfolded shaped like the legs of a spider. She summoned twin blades as she began to stalk towards them.   
"Bring us back!" Loki called out to Heimdall.  
"No!" Thor countered as he leaped to attack Hela, the bifrost pulling them up before he could.

Hot on their tail, Loki threw a dagger but she flung it back with ease, he dodged the blade and was pushed from the bifrost. Hela met everyone one of Thor's blows before she grabbed him by the throat, and summoned another knife. He kicked his sister off him before she could plunge it into his throat, slinging them in opposite directions. Thor too was pulled from the bifrost and Hela groweld in annoyance at the unfinished job. But decided to first pursue  her return to asgard.    
 

-

  
She inhaled deeply the holes that littered he suits were gone and its silver lining throbbed a deep green.  She disposed of the the first 3 people in an few seconds and spore the janitor Skurge. Hela stood before her kingdom. Grinning she furled and unfurled her fingers in delight.


	2. Sakaar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless to the people who left kudos

_y/n_

It had been a week since you had awoken on Sakaar. You still recalled nothing of where you came from and what you were, but that you must of been unwanted, abandoned... as Sakaar was the resting place for such things. To your own fortune the pungent lady had brought you to a man who took a liking to you. You had learnt the lady's name was Scraper 142,  and her pungentness was the result of a drink which was always found in her hand. The man was strange, he gave you gifts, a place to sleep, and food to quell your hunger. But the problem was that it did no such quelling.

He often dressed you up in elaborate and sparkly articles of clothing, where you were to stand by his side, rather like a dressed up trophy. You didn't really mind. The man called the Grandmaster was actually quite benevolent to you.

But no matter what you ate on Sakaar the hunger was not stated. Terrified you would be cast out you brought no mention of the sought about the ravaging hunger that clawed inside your stomach. It only seemed to grow and grow.

At parties you were to stay by the Grandmasters side until dismissed, you poured him drinks and fed him estranged fruits that you didn't know the names of.  He gestured to you at his side, "Isn't she lovely?" he declared proudly. The man he addressed was new-- he did not dress as loud as the others. Calm blue leathers and a warm yellow cape, he was easy to look at. His angular body hugged by the leather, black curly hair shiny and pushed back for the most part. Your stared at him for a while. 

"Stunning." he nodded in your general direction, not looking into your eyes. Sadly you didn't see him for the rest of the night.     

-

_Loki_

This wasn't what he had in mind when the Grandmaster told Loki to come to another one of his private parties. Actually he was pleasantly surprised (and relieved might we add), it was some form of drawing class rather than the Grandmaster's usually uh... forms of celebration. It felt like he was always throwing a party even if there was nothing to celebrate. 

The energy in the room was warm and inviting, far less chaotic in comparison to the usual parties.  Platters of food were being passed around, along with no shortage alcoholic beverages, he noted the brewed liquid, being little stronger than the midgardian alternative. Low lounges were arranged in a circle formation, the floor cluttered with rich fabrics, pillows and refined cut glasses. In the centre, a small stage was erected where y/n stood silently awaiting the grandmasters instruction.

He had seen her around the building a few times with a worried look on her face. Besides that they had a calm neutral expression gracing their featured at all times, spending majority of her time at the side of the grandmaster. You seemed out of place despite how 'out of place' Sakaar already was. The Grandmaster dressed her in elaborate outfits, dresses and headpieces like a living trophy. It was difficult to look at her if not just from the sheer sparkle, but y/n was extremely beautiful, strangely beautiful, in a unworldly way. He didn't risk staring at you in fear of catching an type of actual attraction. It was hard, especially when she didn't seem to have any understanding of the construct of staring.  y/n just looked wherever and however long as she desired.      

"There you are! sit" the Grandmaster gestured to the cleared spot next to him on the lounge. He waved his hand absently and a servant handed him a canvas along with a pencil, doing the same for Loki. Chatter filled in the background as his asked "Do you draw?" before Loki could answer he threw a loose hand in front of Loki's face. "Wait, don't tell me." He declared more to himself than to Loki, with a smile like he had done something awfully wise. The god of mischief just risked a quirk of his brow and nodded.     

"Sweetheart" the grandmaster cooed to y/n, "Go put on what we prepared for you." he rambled off in the way he always did, before he turned to Loki and fired a series of what could have been winks? You into dropped a polite bow and left silently, disappearing into another room.

Loki was busy entertaining some of the others guests, they all laughed with glasses in hand as he finished his story.

"Ooo!"the grandmaster winced comically, "Isn't she just the the best!".

Loki had turned his attention when you had returned to your spot on the podium.

_Oh my_

You were half naked save for the straps of silk and stringed pearls that wrapped your body, you seemed unfazed by the stares as if you didn't fully understand what you were doing. But across your body you were littered with scars, protruding flesh was arranged in horizontal lines distributed across various parts of your body.  

He averted his gaze back down to his canvas when you saw him. His pencil suddenly felt slippery in his hand as y/n gaze settled on him, unwavering. 

 _For Odin's sake why does she have to stare._  

-

_y/n_

Everyone seemed to focus on you now more than before, you didn't fully understand why. You found it difficult to grasp certain concepts on Sakaar. Like why everyone drunk that pungent liquid despite eventually turning them ill. 

_To forget_

the scraper lady had offered as an explanation with a smile on her face, before collapsing back onto a lounge. You didn't understand why everyone celebrated so often either or especially why everyone ate 'food' even though it didn't quell hunger. Or perhaps that one was just you actually. All the little risen lines were showing on your skin, the grandmaster often covered them up during larger parties. But you had no idea where they were from, and had confirmed with the scraper lady that you had arrived with them. You saw the nice man from before, his lips were slightly parted but then closed as he looked back down at the canvas in his hands when your eyes met. You observed him a little longer, the thought that he had pretty hands ran through your thoughts. At least you shared the concept of admiring things of aesthetics with Sakaar. You then recalled the Grandmaster teaching you that people didn't enjoy it when they were looked at for too long, so you too averted your gaze.


	3. Valkyrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who left kudos, it is you who inspires me <3  
> Next chapter Thor will come in :)

_y/n_

Over the past weeks you had spent a significant amount of time with the scrapper lady. When you were dismissed you wandered around until you found her, following her scent, under her alcoholic musk was the smell of water lilies. The scent was white and sharp, the concentrated wisps of it lingered in the hallways she took.  Often you discovered her passed out in a pile of rubble, or trailed her scent to a step of an archway, unfortunately leading outside where you were forbidden to venture. If you caught her awake and in the palace, she would empty more bottles than the champions body weight and when the hiccups would finally set in she'd tell you stories of her best finds, pronunciation merely a concept as she butchered their endings.  Occasionally she would seal the evening together with a bone crushing hug _,_ you liked those, finding that the pressure was comforting.   

No memories of your origins had appeared. You continued to recall your arrival in Sakaar, in hopes of another one appearing. You had hoped a smell or colour to spark any of the dormant memories. But to no avail, the scars embellishing your skin the only remnants of your own dawn.   

The hunger had turned deathly ravenous, almost like it finally resorted to self-sacrificing the flesh inside of you. The time spent with the lady helped distract it,  still grateful to her for saving your life you thanked her again whenever the memory crossed your mind.

"Thankyou, for saving me."

The pungent lady scowled at you, as she drained another bottle of alcohol. Looking over the new full bottle, where she had pulled it from you had no idea, she eyed you cautiously, "You ever been to Asgard?" 

"What is... asgard?" you tested the word on your tongue, 

"Good." she held the now empty bottle afont her and nodded in impressment with herself, before it was tossed some where behind her and another two bottles found her hand. 

"You are very talented Scrapper 142." she had yet to even slur her words, not bothering to hide her cringe she handed you one of the bottles, the glass clinking, but said "Thanks" 

You had never actually tried the substance, if what was left of your memory served you.  As much as you feared the beverage, you liked the scrapper lady terribly and didn't want her to take an offence to your refusal. So you took the chilled bottle into your palm and offered her a curt smile. You had observed the action at the grandmasters side, the movement was used as a means of assurance and kind connotation.  So you had practiced in the mirror, stretching your lips in a soft curve, once trying with teeth to realise that it made you look like a hissing animal, bearing its teeth. So you settled for the smile without flashing your teeth. Her face relaxed a little at your gesture. You made a mental note to smile at the nice man whenever you saw him later. 

"You can call me Valkyrie." she still sounded weary "Only when its just me and you."

You smiled, the habit coming rather naturally to you lately "Valkyrie" you addressed her. The name was fitting now that you had thought on it. "It is a pretty name, Valkyrie, It suits you very much" another smile appearing on your lips, you were glad that only you could call her as such. Valkyrie blushed lightly at you words, a smile tugged on her mouth she clinked her now empty bottle with yours full in hand. 

"Thankyou y/n"

You brought the lip of the glass bottle to your own, and hesitated slightly 

"You don't have to try-"

Your small sip of liquid slithered down your throat and you felt in land in your stomach. You winced a little at the burning sensation that followed.

"I still don't understand the hype." you questioned, examining the exterior of the bottle as it had an answer. Valkyrie just chuckled at your reaction. 

-

_Valkyrie_

Y/n had really picked up over the past few weeks, where ever Valkyrie crashed, y/n was there to dust off her clothes and accompany her. Y/n smiles became more frequent and less mechanical, at first she was distant, secluded and kept the same expression almost all the time, although it did nothing to hinder her unique beauty. When Valkyrie had found the paralysed body among the scrap, y/n was like a polished gem in a of sea pebbles. The discovery brought her good money, more booze, into the higher graces of the grandmaster and an expensive room in the palace. y/n was almost like a good luck charm, her presence miraculously always made her days turn-out better. 

Valkyrie was headed out for another round of scrapping before the sun got low, and before she left y/n had wished her good luck, her eyes flickered strangely before returning to their original state, she seemed pale? "I wish that you find what you're looking for." a smile perked y/n lips and at that Valkyrie thought nothing more on it. 

Canering the ship above the piles of scrap, Valkyrie observed the rolling cloud vortex,  _or an asshole really_ she jested. A flicker of light sparked her attention, an object shot down into the scrap and she manuvioured to its landing zone, the controls turned fuzzy a little the booze finally seaped in.      

-

_Loki_

Y/n was ridiculously close with the grandmaster. Besides omitting sparkle and beauty, you received comments, words and thoughts no one else did. Loki had slowly worked his way into his council, and you had a seat at his side in less than a day. Spending almost every hour of the day at his side, you were an obstacle of sorts, not to mention over the past few weeks y/n expression had learned a new one. Simileing. You started to offer small curt smiles, to those who stole glances of you. Yesterday when their eyes met, she relinquished the most saccharine smile he'd ever seen, rivaling the genuine purity of that of a babe. 

 _Odin's throne_ it felt like a dagger to the chest. 

Loki had opted to avoid the grandmaster's trophy, as it was too risky until he had a plan of action. And indeed a scheme was what brewed inside the God of Mischief's head.  

- 

Y/n left swiftly from the central palace, dismissed for the afternoon she still donned her regalia. A white gown detailed with the tech pattern that covered whole palace, the long train was swooped up and pinned onto her shoulder. The blue stone set in the gold pin and red boots, the grandmasters colours.  Her steps were hurried and face contorted in discomfort, as she fled the corridor, y/n didn't pay the God pressed into the shadows any heed.  

Loki had learnt your timetable like every secret passage in asgard. Now was usually when she would go find scrapper 142. He had yet to figure out how you always found the direct path to her, you didn't ever check a single odd door, as if you always knew exactly where she was despite not knowing? But instead you took refuge in your own room. He hesitated as the door slid shut. He had yet to cross a line of this privacy into her room.  Curiosity coached Loki's illusion through the wall of your room. 

_Y/n_

You hurried to your room, and ordered the servants to bring food up to your room. You paced back and forth and fiddled with the long sleeve of your dress, the rich fabric twisted in your fingers. This wasn't good, Valkyrie's presence did not distract it anymore. The pain bubbled up even as the food arrived and you politely ushered the waiter from the room as soon as possible. The door's lock clicked shut, and you shoveled in the varied foods into to your mouth. After having consumed half of the entire tray, y/n sat down onto your bed, and scarcely felt the support beneath you. The lady waited for the food to reach her stomach and fill the hollowing sensation which had crept up into her chest somehow.

You felt sick.

Nothing. 

_Nothing._

You tried again tears streaked down your face as you finished the rest of the tray of food. The tears surged from your eyes unwillingly, you were going to be thrown out again.

Then the pain throttled you. You blanched at the crippling sensation, and arched over. You fell onto the floor your stomach cradeled in your arms. 

It wasn't happy. 

Your chest felt so incredibly tight, your couldn't breath. 

Blinding hot pain pinned you to the floor, the starved hunger swallowed you. Pain pulsed and coarsed through your veins. Your writhed in pain, the hunger ate you inside out. You didn't know when you had started screaming but your anguished cries bellowed through the halls. When the guards had bursted into the room. You were thrashing on the floor. 

"Get the grandmaster!" One of them shouted before everything clapped black. 

- 

_Loki_

Loki had frozen.

At a loss for words, he didn't know what to do. He reached towards you, writhing on the floor you screamed.

He was panicking as his hand fell through your shoulder _shit,_ he spelled the doors open and as your blood curdling screams reverberated throughout the palace halls. The guards stormed your room expecting intruders, instead they were thrusted upon the horrendous scene of your body, contoured in pure blinding pain, they blanched at the blood that seeped from her mouth.  

Loki cursed and slipped into the guards mind, his mental walls like butter,  _Get the_ _Grandmaster_  , the guard followed his command, and loki himself pulled his allusion from the room. 

-

The council members all filed into y/n room. She was placed on the bed, unconscious with blood dried on you mouth. 

"Leave us." The members shuffled from the room swiftly sensing the tension in the Grandmasters voice. Loki made to follow suit "Loki you stay." 

He hid the delight from the development, the cogs of his plan altered but nonetheless in motion. Loki kept the saddened expression on his face, it wasn't entirely a lie. 

The grandmaster simply waved his hand over her like a scan then seated himself on the edge of the bed. His face was stiff like he was analysing the information.

"Was she poisoned?" Loki broke the silence,

"She was starving,"his brow creased. He placed his hand over her stomach and reiterated "Her body... should have broken down every inch of fat it could have found first." he looked at your shapely body, no bones could be seen, but if anything you looked a little paler. 

"But?" Loki egged 

"It started breaking down her own blood and digesting it." 

Loki didn't answer, focused on keeping he jaw off the floor. 

The grandmaster mumbled to himself "She is not from Sakaar after all... " He touched her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up quickly, groggy and discombobulated, fear striked her features first as she looked to the grandmaster. "Are you going to throw me out?" fresh tears pricked her eyes. Loki couldn't help but admire your face, beauty not damaged by her tears.  

"Only if you don't tell me why you were starving?" He hummed, his usual smile had returned to his lips. 

She sighed deeply "Nothing I eat, fills me... " her head hung low as she replied softly. 

The grandmaster hummed to himself, and pushed loki flush against the bed, "I know how much you like looking at loki, so he can stay here with you. I'll find you something."

 

A sketch of the readers outfit which no one asked for <https://blflorasart.tumblr.com/post/174963242279/readersoutfit> 


	4. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou again for everyone who left kudos :) Sorry if there's any mistakes. Also what is your ideal word count for a chapter when reading?

_Loki_

Loki cursed,  _by the nine bloody realms._

It had been a week since the grandmaster had assigned him to y/n care. She was to be held to the confines of her room for another week until the grandmaster had returned with whatever is was that he had promised.

All she did was smile, like there was nothing wrong in the world. Y/n stared at Loki all day and everyday. He hated it. She made his palms sweat and silver tongue turn to led. Whenever their eyes met, she would flash another gentle smile,  _for asgards sake_. He was a mess, it felt like his heart was in a vice whenever she was within proximity. During their time together his managed to fence off a corner of her room where he would sit and read. She understood enough to never cross into it, instead she would sit on her bed and simply watch Loki read. Eventually he gave up, unable to concentrate on his book. When ever he peered over the top of it your eyes would meet and he'd have to duck behind the book for cover. As the end of the week neared, Loki promised himself that he could bear it for a little longer. 

Loki slammed his book onto the side table in his corner, making you jump "Must you stare?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot..." 

He sighed and rested his head in his palm "What is it with you?"

"Your just nice to look at." Loki's brows rose _what_? He blinked. 

Seeing his confusion y/n tried to explain "I get a nice feeling when I look at you... It's warm and- and" You struggled to put it into words. She stood from her seat on the bed crossed into Loki's corner your dress trailed behind you, he stiffened. Then she gave him a gentle hug "Like that." she smiled, satisfied that she had conveyed it properly. 

Loki's cheeks darkened, and he had meant to say something but nothing left his lips. No one had ever really hugged him before besides Thor and Frigga, his stomach turned leaden at the thought. Seeing his change in demeanor y/n immediately apologised "I beg my pardon" she stooped into a low bow.

"Are you mocking me?" loki played off his memory, a smirk tugged on his face as he resorted to humour for first time in a while. 

"Why of course not" y/n smiled as you mocked a curtsy, the sarcasm thick in her voice. At least she had picked up a few more concepts over the week.   

 -

The second week was easier, less stressful, as Loki's corner of the room had crept into more than half, and y/n had learned to stare less.  The original tension seemed to have fizzled from the room. In payment for periods of not-staring Loki would promise to read a book to her. As it turned out y/n enjoyed literature, although she pointed out that she couldn't recognise the writing. Loki read aloud to her, at first it felt strange like he was exposing himself almost vulnerable. But she simply sat there smiling and eventually Loki began to relax into the reading, and got lost in the words every so often forgetting she was there. 

Loki was deep into a book not even paying attention to what he read as he droned out the lines. "Mr. Loki" you interrupted. He had not the heart to make you drop the formality, since you always said his name with such a smile. "You're board?" 

Before he could reply y/n answered for him "What type of book do you wish for?" Loki paused setting the book onto the table, his first thought was his brother for some reason. Y/n pointed to the side table with a stack of books Loki had brought, "the bottom one."

He pulled the very bottom one out, it was thin with a gold cover, and had an Asgardian title. "I didn't get this." 

Y/n ignored his statement but she frowned a little and asked him to read it. 

 

_y/n_

You liked Loki very much, he was very gentle. His never raised his voice at you, as did he never touch you. He smelt sweet, almost like honey yet its scent was deep and saturated, you couldn't place it. He read from the lounge opposite you, he no longer kept confined to his corner. You would never get bored of his voice like his scent it was best described as saturated and yet smooth. He translated the book whilst he read with ease, you had no idea to where the book was from or where you pulled it, only that it was what Loki had wished for. 

- 

_Thor_

Thor grunted as he threw off a scrap spaceship door. Begrudgingly he stood up as he blinked the dust from his vision. The sound of shrapnel as it collided into the water was like cannon fire, the booms ricocheted through the valley thick with scrap, like a never ending storm. He looked up to see a huge chunk of metal as it shot down towards him, he scampered up a hill of rubbish the metal chunk nearly missing him, it spat up a shower of dirt and rock hitting the ground. From the hill Thor could see a city beyond the scap hills, angular mismatched towers stood above it, spaceships were sprinkled between them.

The sound of an alarm drew the God of Thunder's attention away from the city. A close by ship in the shape of an 'L' broke off into four pieces. The centre-most pod was decorated with red and blue paint, it landed onto a somewhat cleared spot next to Thor. The door slid open, a ramp extended on the ground as armed masked figures spilled from the ship.  Clothed in layers of dusty rags, he walks closer to greet them. The one that seems to be the leader took off his obscure mask to reveal a painted face "Are you a fighter? or are you food?"

"I'm just passing through."

"It is food!" the leader declared "On your knees"

Thor reached back to call for Mjölnir, only to remember it's absence. One of the masked men held their gun to him, he took a surrendering pose and in one swift movement he disarmed him and hurdled him across the clearing. Another tore off part of his cape, angered especially by this the god punched another two before he's was shot by an electric net. The electric shock pulsed through him rendering him unable to move as the swarm of masked people surround him, with makeshift melee weapons. They started to club the asgardian. 

Another ship (much less pod like) landed at the scene, its ramp glided out, the wings printed with the same black white red scheme as the body.  A woman exited, she finished the dregs of her bottle then tossed it somewhere into the scap with a shatter.

"He's mine." she declared with an confident ambiance, but as she made her way down the ramp she drifted off the the left and teetered over the side collapsing into a scrap heap. 

Before they returned to exercising their weapons on Thor she yelled out, "Wait!"

She pulled herself up from the scrap, accidently sinking her hand into a rotten caracas on the way. "Wait"

"He's mine," she huffed "so if you want him, you go through me." 

"But we've already got him" the leader pointed to him still struggling to free himself from the net.  

"Alright then, I guess I go through you." she shrugged 

"More food." The leader grinned, clearly convinced he had the advantage. 

She swaggered back to the bottom of her ships ramp, and bumped her fists together they sparked blue bleeping as they failed to start. On the 6th or 7th puch the devices on her wrists hummed to life, hologram rings encircled her gauntlets as her ship also too hummed to action. And a pair of large guns unfolded from either side of her ship as she straightened out her arms. The masked people stopped. Then they lady hailed down gunfire, the blue lasers crossed back and forth as per her direction. The group of people went up in dust literally only their shredded rags of their clothing floated back down as she locked her ships guns back into place with the action of her arms. One was left, he sprinted only to be hit in the face and launched across the clearing by a single throw of the lady. 

"Thankyou" was all Thor said before something latched onto his neck and another, stronger wave of electricity surged his body, as he fell unconscious.  

-

When Thor woke he was soaring across the scrap piles then realised he was aboard a ship. He grunted as he turned onto his back. 

"Scrapper 142. I need clearance and an audience with the boss, I've got something special."

"Hey! where are you taking me?" the woman ignored him, Thor hit the windscreen with his fist "I am Thor! son of Odin. I need to get back to Asgard." 

She leaned down from her seat a remote in her hand "Many apologies, your majesty." Thor felt the shock as she pushed the trigger and he was yet again unconscious.

- 

_Loki_

Loki was a few pages in to the golden book before he saw you shift uncomfortable in your seat. "What's wrong?" 

You just shook your head, and placed your hand over your stomach. Tears began pool in your eyes, as your face crumpled in pain. Before you fell off the couch Loki caught you in his arm "What's wrong?" he repeated with more concern, you shook your head again, tears spilled over your cheeks. "y/n" he said sternly, you didn't answer instead you curled into yourself and whimpered. Loki's eyes widened in fear. 

_Shit_

He lifted you up and paced you onto the bed, you clamped your eyes shut and grabbed onto Loki's hand. You screamed, and sobbed into the sheets. Loki pulled you into a hug, he held you tightly as you sobbed into his shoulder and he patted your hair shushing you gently. He spelled you into a sleep, as you relaxed in his arms. Loki slid you under the sheets of the bed and returned to the lounge quietly. 

- 

The days that followed were worse and gradually became more frequent. He now read from the seat next to the bed, and from the golden books which had become a stack next to the bed. Loki assumed you had gotten the servants to track down the rest. He got lost in the asgardian lines and tales from home, that brought him much nostalgia. He would spell you to sleep when the pain returned and read to you when you were awake.    

 

_y/n_

You couldn't help it. Whenever Loki read from another one of the golden books his face softened and his shoulder fell. You enjoyed the softness which rarely graced his features. 

- 

_Grandmaster_

After the grandmaster left y/n quarters he knew of what he had to do. Just how and where he would find and retrieve it was the question. He brought in different races and animals and compiled a very wide selection of choices for his trophy.  She was magical after all, he had speculated the conditions of your power after a series of tests,

y/n had the power to grant wishes.

The extent and limits of the wishes he had yet to be fully test. The condition of the wish were that y/n must ask the person for a wish and the wish cannot be spoken allowed, but is simply the first thought after the wish is asked that comes to mind, a restriction in itself really.    

When the grandmaster busted in to y/n room expecting something else, he was surprised to the scene before him. Loki was mid-reading a thin golden book. Instantly he knew that they hadn't come from the palace or Sakaar for that matter "Where did you find those?"

"The servants brought them up?" Loki answered 

He looked over at y/n unconscious body and could gather the issue. The other condition was sacrifice. He slapped the book from Loki's hand "You stupid twink"   

_Loki_

How had he been _so_ foolish. The grandmaster dabbled in a vague explanation, the arrival of the golden books had been numerous cached wishes without a payment. Loki's heart sunk. How had he not noticed, had he been so stupidly selfish, and absorbed with himself that hadn't realised. Loki remained silent, and shoved a dagger into the cogs of his scheme.

As the grandmaster waved in the servants, four or five of them filed into the room with trays full of small cups. Each was filled with deep coloured liquid, majoritably red. Loki turned his nose at the metallic smell, _blood_.

Y/n limp body twitched beneath the sheets, she'd fallen asleep whilst Loki had been reading. She moaned and sat up quickly, her breath was heavy as she took in the scent of the room. Her eyes flickered and the sparkling e/c pupils bled black. She still managed to look hauntingly beautiful. Her throat bobbed as she stared at the sheet scrunched in her hand, she breathed heavily and slowly. Her tongue ran over her teeth, they had changed shape.

The grandmasters eyes widened "Everyone get out, leave the trays on the floor!" he didn't wait for everyone else as he fled the room, the servants placed the trays onto the floor hurriedly a few cups toppled over in the process and Loki heard y/n suck in a shallow breath. Your fingers had torn holes into sheets as you clamped onto them. " _Oh the gentle Loki_." y/n hissed.

It was now Loki's turn to leave, gone was the honorific and pure smile, replaced _the gentle Loki_  with a sick _toothy_  grin. Loki opted for the fasted method genuinely terrified he teleported from the room.

_Grandmaster_

Loki, joined the Grandmaster's and the servants against the wall next to y/n door. The sound of porcelain as it shattered and tin cups clatter to the ground was like rain. The crumple of the metal trays was cringeworthy, they imagined them being scrunched up like paper, not that anyone dared to check. When the room returned to silence he commented "Guess i'll wait till tomorrow, to ask her which was her favourite." He flicked his hand to the servants to go clean up and patted Loki's cheek "Good luck." The servants waited until the he left reluctant to enter the room.


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thankyou to those who left kudos. My apologies for the very late update I had some exams :(

_Hela_

Hela stood on a platform symmetrically framed by a pair of golden curved pillars. She picked the invisible dirt from beneath her lacquered nails. 

 **"** It's come to my attention that you don't know who I am."

Hogun and his army surrounded the area, their golden shields smiled at the sun with their spears in tow, they didn't budge from their formation. 

Seemingly unaffected Hela continued to her 'audience' "I am Hela. Odin's firstborn. Commander of the legions of Asgard. The rightful heir to the throne and the Goddess of Death."

The troupes changed stance, spears aimed. 

"My father is dead. As are the princes." She offered a hand saying "You're welcome."

"We were once the seat of absolute power in the cosmos. Our supremacy was unchallenged. Yet Odin stopped at nine realms. Our destiny is to rule over all others. And I am here to restore that power." Hela rose her arms, tipping her chin up she proclaimed "Kneel before me and rise into the ranks of my great conquest!"

Hogun called out  **"** Whoever you were, whatever you've done, surrender now or we will show you no mercy." 

Hela blanched and retorted  **"** Whoever I am!? Did you not listen to a word I said?" 

 

-

 

 _Loki_  
  
When loki peeked his head through the doors, the scene before him made him still. He hesitated to cross over the threshold.  
  
The room was not slick with blood, no-- rather it was thinly coated with the substance. Smeared up the walls, as if the majority had been licked clean save for what had already seeped into the walls and flooring. He closed the space between them. The base of his boots resisted with red stickiness, he cursed softly at the semi-dry liquid turning gelatinous. Loki cringed slightly as he called your name, finding his voice annoyingly weak. You were kneeling on the floor, head down and curtained by your hair. The room was in dead silence save for the sound of blood as it stuck to Loki's knees as he kneeled beside you. 

  
"Y/n?"

  
She didn't answer, in fact she was dead still, there's was no rise or fall to her breaths, although he could hear that her heart did beat. Loki turned you to face him by your shoulders and you fell limp like a rag doll. Loki yelped as he caught you from hitting your head. Your hair was drawn back, blood was thinly smeared down your mouth and had stained a V shape down the front of her dress. 

"Y/u!"

 

-

  
_Y/n_

Like the foundations of a dam had burst, your memories came crashing down all at once, it felt like a constant stream of weight that pushed your body to floor.

You fell into a dream-like state, you were watching yourself in the third person, certain names and faces you could not hear or see. The memories unraveled like a strange movie.   
  
_Her home had been a large nation, it ran on the magic from blood. The order of their planet was dependent on the balance of the substance. Most of its people were blessed with gifts, unique powers to each individual, creating a complex society. Their people were ruled by a High King; someone selected from the royal children, male or female a single heir would be selected and crowned High King if they were proven worthy via the ritual. The High King would then take a partner of non-royal blood to represent citizens who would then be crowned the High Queen after a ritual. The High King and Queen would co-rule, over the planet of ***********._  
  
_Your eldest sister, ******** was without a gift but worked hard to hold her own. Your twin brothers were blessed with a shared gift of shadows, able to disappear and hop from shadow to shadow, they were skillful. Your little brother, the youngest had yet to develop his gifts, and finally you, your gift was none other to grant wishes, although it had proven to be more complex than that._  
  
The Seerer had never been wrong in their lifetime, everyone hoped for once they were. The seerer had predicted famine and glories across millennials, which had allowed the planets prosperity and long lasting un-involvement in the universe and its conflict.   
'Half of the planet's population would be executed... all royal children fall to that half if they are to remain on their home planet." The seerer immediately brought the ill fortune to the High King and High Queen. The seerer's word was proven law.   
"It is soon."   
  
The High King and Queen gathered all of their 5 children, royal blood coursed through their veins hence it was on their shoulders and efforts that the legacy of their people would be reliant. The futures of their planet would not be gambled on, they would not risk losing all of them.   
  
The ceremony which was reserved for a single heir for the crowing of the High King was hurriedly carried out on each child so that if anyone of them survived they could become the High King and restore their nation. Normally the process was long and carefully overseen, banquets and festivals thrown at the heirs' selection and crowing. But ritual was also a test of right, one person from each family of the nation was required to strike a blade across the heirs' skin and draw blood. If the heir survived they were proven worthy to be crowned high king as they were proven strong enough to hold up balance, the blood law.    
  
The townspeople wept as they each dragged the dagger across your skin. They were in mourning as the 5 beloved children were to complete the sacred right in under an hour. As the citizens had completed their part of the ceremony they scrambled back to prepare for warfare. The planet had little to no fortifications, they had never been involved in the universes conflict. 

  
_Then it was your parent's turn, ships had begun to enter the atmosphere.  
Your mother struck the blade across your eldest sisters shoulder carefully, not overlap another open wound. She hissed quietly at the pain "and with this cut I ***** ***** reigning High Queen of ****** pronounce you worthy to hold up the balance of blood law on *********. _

_Your father took the knife and striked it below the High Queens, she grit her teeth "With this cut I ***** ******** reigning High King of ********  pronounce you worthy to hold up the balance of blood law on ******** ._

_The High King and Queen both held the ceremonial dagger together and struck the final line across her skin. They both recited the lines together "... and with this final cut, we as the reigning High pronounce you High king."_

_She huffed a sigh of relief at the end of the rite. The rite was then performed on your two brothers when cries began to erupt from the city. They cringed not from the cuts but the bone breaking shrills of their people, they focused on keeping their feet rooted to the ground, they were not permitted to fight alongside them. The seerer rattled off the scenes within the central palace as they transgressed "they call themselves the black order. The children of Thanos"  
"Our line of defense has broken,- count 862" _

  
_The brothers grit their teeth, the seerer didn't need to specify what they'd been counting, they couldn't hold their tongues any longer. One of them hit the knife from your father's hand, as expected he didn't drop it. "Father please we cannot stand here idly while our people are slaughtered!"  
Your father's face only grew sterner, crinkling a ceremonial scar on his forehead. The more severe and multitude that scars of a reigning high king further proved his power and strength from the rite. Your father was a great and mighty king._

_"We don't have time for this."_

_Leaving the rite unfinished as unorthodox as it was your father and mother begun the ritual on you. The cuts on your skin married deep, the blood warm against your skin. No one had the heart to leave a cut upon your face. As your mother and father held the dagger together they sliced it across your collar " and with this cut as the reigning High we pronounce you High King." The 2 scars etched on your father's cheek turned wet as he realized he might not see his children ever again. Your mother had already been crying her voice shaky as she delivered the rite's lines. The seerer reported "count 1,320" a sob slipped from your mother, and your brothers failed to hide their growl. At last, it was your youngest brothers turn. He was biting back tears, kindly the citizens left shallow small cuts, although in future it would symbolize him a weak King. Repeating the ceremony they crouched down and hugged him. "I'm afraid we don't have time ." The seerer interrupted_

_"but the twins are not-"  
"High queen they are here" your parents wirled. _

_The creatures who had called themselves the black order stalked towards you and your family._

_"Do it now!" your father bellowed conjuring a mighty sword, and your mother used her gifts to shield cover his blind spots their teamwork was impeccable. The citizen with the gift drew a circle with symbols around you and your siblings and began chanting. You listened to the words in the spell. You and your siblings would be teleported to all different parts of the universe._

_You felt your body getting lighter, as your body started to glow, you spun around to your siblings to see their bodies fading, you reached for your youngest brother, whose face was still crumpled in tears mixed with blood. Then you were ripped apart from each other, your surrounding replaced with darkness, you fell into a deep sleep as you drifted and drifted. Your wounds from the rite gradually healed. Then you were pulled into a circuit of gravity and awoke of Sakaar._

Your eyes snapped open. You saw Loki had you by your shoulders with a worried expression. 

 

-

 

Skurge 

It was a massacre, Skurge toed his way over the bodies. The courtyard was littered with dead soldiers. He turned as the sound of Hela's deep inhale.

 "Ahhh, I've missed this. Still its a shame, good soldiers dying for nothing." She wiped her hands together as if she just had a meal. "All because they couldn't see the future, sad."

There was a clatter of metal and Hogun pulled himself off the ground, "Oh, look, still alive." Hela entertained. 

"Change of heart?" she sauntered

"Go back to whatever cave you crept out of," She smiled as he drew a dagger from his sleeve "you evil demoness!"

Hela flung a double-ended spear before Hogun had even the chance to take another step, skewering him through the chest. "Let's go see my palace," she said with nonchalance.   

Skurge could only turn away from the scene and follow Hela to Asgards palace.


	6. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I disappeared :(

_Loki_

Y/n eyes fluttered open, your pupils had returned to their original colour. Your smile lazily returned as you woke, "Mr. Loki?"

His heart softened at the welcome return of his nickname, he could almost catch himself returning it as he replied "Yes, that is me"

She hummed pleasantly, nestling further into Loki's arm's, realising that he was still holding you he made a motion to untangle himself. That was when he saw her brow furrow as y/n consciousness continued to return to her, placing her hands on his hard chest she pushed herself away and saw the blood before she had smelt it.

 _Y/n_  
  
Red. It was everywhere, sticky everything was sticky, the smell-- how had you not noticed it before. What had you done?!

But then you remembered... this smell, the smell of home...the twins, your sister. You let out a sob, your baby brother. His little hands, his face dripping with red tears. The scars over your body tingled at the memory as if they were still fresh. You pushed yourself back into a wall and covered your face, you hadn't needed look to know the room was covered with blood. It wasn't supposed to be like this, blood was precious, needed, blood was the essence of life that was to be cared for and balanced, so why was is all over the floor? Why was it in the carpet, why was it soaked into the front of your dress.  
"What did I do" you stated rather than questioned.  
Concern and perhaps guilt if you had gotten any better at reading expressions graced the man's place face as he probed to answer you. "You... were hungry" he offered unsure if he himself understood it.  
You didn't answer.  
He made to continue "Uh... the cost, well, sacrifice for a wish... your power", as he went on to explain until he suddenly stopped to apologise.  
"I'm sorry"  
You finally answered, "What for?"  
"I was the cause for the wish, was I not?"  
"It is not your fault Mr. Loki It was I who granted them..."

You stood up abruptly and saw the flicker of fear in the beautiful man's eyes, "I have to go find someone" was all you said, wiping the tears from your cheeks. Exiting the room before he could say any more, you were sure that he never wanted to see you again, a soul taker, a lifeblood stealer.  
The flicker he had, you had caught it, you knew the emotion but from where you weren't sure although you understood it was not welcome.

_Loki_

Loki had no idea what to do, guilt flooded him as tears ebbed from her eyes. Not only was this his fault, for being so absorbed in those stupid Asgardian books to notice, but he had planned to supplant her mere weeks ago. And why had she gone to such lengths to retrieve them he could not comprehend nor could he understand this 'warmness' she had for him, that it almost reminded him of his mother. Loki supressed the memory as soon as it came. But even then y/n didn't know his true nature, his monstrous heritage. When she suddenly stood he feared that she might be alone, he knew what it was like when everyone was afraid of you... when they saw you as a monster. Loki went to convince her to stay with him, and so then she could change her blood-soaked clothes- but she left the room before he could say any more.

Y/n

Breathing was hard, impossible even. But you had found it, the wisp of water lilies as sharp as ever, you focused all of your concentration on it and followed. The citizens that you passed stared at you and blood that trailed the front of your chest. They moved aside away from you whispering, that same emotion in their eyes but it was different. The corridors and walkways were getting smaller and your breathing tighter, you should have never left the room. But then you halted, Valkyrie's room, her scent permeating the air from beneath the door. You pushed on the keypad and it flashed green to your hand, the mechanical door slid open, and Valkyrie was sitting on one of the long steep lounges in her sweet. Uncharacteristically there was not a glass bottle in her hand, but she looked deep in her thought.

_Valkyrie_

Thor hadn't noticed a thing of her true origins, nor had he recognized her face, not that the king would know it himself. This was fine, _Asgard isn't my problem anymore_ , she reassured herself, repressing her memories as they began to seep back in. The door chimed as is slid open to reveal none other than y/n. But something was terribly wrong, she was coated with blood and her face was stricken with tears. Before Valkyrie could quickly drag her inside she said "I'm sorry, I did not know who else I could go to."  
"It's fine" she replied hurriedly locking the door behind them, "Did anyone else see you?"  
Y/n nodded sadly "A few nobles"  
She replied with a deep sigh "Let's get you cleaned up."

Valkyrie ran a warm bath and helped y/n strip the once white gown from her skin tossing it into some garbage shoot. She tried not to stare at the scars that peppered her body when she sat in the bath, the steam curled up around her face as she sunk further into the water. There was a gentle silence between them in the huge room, the marble bath was big enough for three but Valkyrie opted to sit on the white polished step before it.  
"Want to talk about it?" she offered.  
Y/n nodded "Promise you won't get rid of me?"  
Valkyrie saddened at her phrasing but said "Of course", resting her arms on the lip of the tub, as y/n explained everything, her weeks with Loki, the return of her memories of her family and home, and lastly her gift and vice versa... the blood. Valkyrie felt no fear as she listened intently to you, her face washing with concern at the separation of your family and home planet, but she remained unfazed by the explanation of the cost for your gift. However, she did ask one question, "If blood is so familiar to you, why did your room upset you so much?"  
Y/n struggled to present her feeling in a sentence, stopping to think on her answer "Blood is sacred...it is to be carefully balanced, shared and monitored, and I had gorged it all over the room. It is my duty, duty as..."  
Your words stumbled as a sob rose in your throat, you couldn't say. It was your duty as King. You needed to find the rest of your family.  
"I have to find my family," you said with a new drivenness.  
Valkyrie agreed to help you of course, but she had never given any thought to leaving Sakaar.

Y/n then pondered "Aren't you afraid of me?" you asked tilting your head  
"Of course not. Your still the same y/n to me." She replied confidently  
Y/n stood from the bath and hugged her "You are y/n's favourite, as the Grandmaster says", pulling away with a huge smile on your face. Valkyrie blushed slightly at your bareness and laughed, "You're mine too, let's get you some clothes."

-

Scanning her closet in hindsight she should have seen this coming, Valkyrie's closet was almost empty save for some different fighting leathers and t-shirts for bed, not that she slept that much. There was nothing like the extravagant pieces y/n was usually dressed in. You walked in the closet scarcely holding a towel over your front. She sighed and tried to explain that people don't usually walk around naked and such a thing is only shared between... she grappled for words, _people who are very close_. You tried to remember what things you wore on your home planet but could only remember faces. You then made a confused face, bridging on sad, "Are we not close as you would say".  
"Ah... no that's not what I meant."  
You didn't seem to register her meaning so she grabbed one of her leathers and handed it to you _here_.

When you emerged from the closet again you were dressed in the outfit Valkyrie had given you. It didn't quite fit, and it certainly wasn't tailored like her usual dresses, but at least it wasn't covered in blood. You readjusted some of the leather buckles on your thighs that wrapped over the matching pants, and the breastplate, gloves and shoes fit well enough after re-lacing them. Valkyrie stepped back to admire her handy work, _not bad_ she thought, although it was strange to see her in something less extravagant not that her face could be turned down, "You look like you could almost beat me in a fight."  
You had another smile on your face as you said "I think I could too!"  
In response to Valkyrie's raised eyebrow y/n elaborated "Back on my home planet, all of the King's children had to train, I am sure I can remember some of it."  
  
-

_Loki_

After the servants had cleaned y/n room, he made sure there was not a speck of the stuff left, Loki sat back down in his corner. He waited there for almost half an hour, hoping that you would return. But then he thought maybe he should just go find you, picturing you lost and alone somewhere in the palace. He recalled you going to look someone, or was that just a ruse? Loki heard your voice and two pairs of footsteps nearing the entrance, conversing about training? he only caught parts of the conversation "training... with weapons?... no.... gifts-" Their conversation halted upon seeing Loki in the room by himself, he was sitting there reading a book (not a gold one that is) as if he hadn't noticed.  
"Mr Loki?" you sounded suprised as you offered a sad yet still warm smile, he could not help but notice the change in clothes, nor could he how the leather clung and sculpted you differently than a dress did, odly it still suited you. Loki drew his eyes away from you not fully understanding why they always lingered for so long. The woman next to her adorned similar dark leathers but certainly did not offer an smile, she simply observed him silently and made no move that suggested she would be leaving y/n side.

  

- 


End file.
